Aleatory
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: This is a story with a twist at the end. Can you guess what happened? Aleatory: The act of being unexpected.


I laid on my soft bed, under my warm blanket. I felt very uncomfortable at the position I am in, so I turned my body around. This had been the twentieth time I twist and turned in my bed. I definitely cannot sleep, the event that happened today made me restless. It was an accident, a total mistake. The moonlight shined through my window, perfectly targeting my face.

Eventually I sat up on my bed and let out a sigh, realizing I am unable to sleep for the night. I went down the creaky steps, and into the kitchen, grabbing a pot from under the sink. The window that is left open, let in crickets chirping outside, howling winds and passing cars. I left the pot on top of the stove and opened the fridge to find some milk.

I turned around and gasped at the figure standing in my way. Completely dark, except for two primrose colored eyes. The body stood there just staring back at me. I reopened the fridge door and the figure vanished. I wiped my forehead and sighed again feeling relieved and closed the door to pour the milk in the pot.

As I waited for it to boil, I heard footsteps in my living room, which is right around the corner. The sounds of the steps were echoing, and different than any other normal walking. I know usually its a horrible idea to check it out, but I followed it anyways. I flinched when the body returned to my vision again, making my heart beat fast.

I was very afraid of who that was, who is trespassing my own home, but I froze in place, and without a word the dark figure began to lift one leg up and stomped it to the ground. The sound echoed just as it did before, as he repeatedly stomped his feet in a slow pace: thud, thud, thud. The figure grinned at me, as he saw my face frowned in fear of the sound and sight.

It was familiar. I had a flashback that took me back to this morning. Its a rainy day, the fog barely let me see where I was going, but I was able to drive through it. My friend Giggles told me to arrive at the football game, so I can replace an old member of the team, who was Toothy. He hurt his leg the other day and I was their only hope.

Giggle told me to specifically watch and listen out for her feet, she said if she stomped her feet slowly, it means she needs to be caught. If she stomps fast, it means she needs to be tossed in the air. I was in a crappy mood, because of the weather, but I listened to her directions as hard as I can. She snapped her fingers and called out my name, to make sure I was paying attention, which I wasn't.

He football game reached its halftime, and we had to run out in the rain and cheer for the team. We did our cheering and routines, we were doing well until a lightning strikes and a boom of thunder scared me. Giggles ran up to me and started to yell for me to stand up, and finish the routine. I grinned at her as she held my hand and led me to the pyramid of cheerleaders.

She stood with, her back facing me and stomped in a fast pace. I picked her up and tossed her, flying in the air sloppily. She shrieked with fear as she hit the ground, but trying to keep her smile and not let the team down she picked her self up and limped toward me. I laughed at her pain, as she once again stood in front of me.

The crowd in the bleachers were wincing at Giggles each time she moved her broken leg around. She turned facing me and whispered roughly to not mess up again. I smiled widely and laughed as I picked her up and threw her in the air, this time one of the members caught her and she climbed to the top.

Giggles stomped her feet in a fast pace to the person below her and she tossed Giggles in the air to flip and do tricks before safely landing back on the team member's paws. She stomped softly and waited a short moment for me to respond. I stared out into the foggy fields while crossing my arms waiting for my cue.

One of my friends poked me and told me to get ready to catch Giggles, but I made sure to make them believe I was. I stretched my arms out as Giggles once again flipped in the air and slamming into the ground this time knocking her out; for good. I kicked the one member of the team in the leg, breaking it, causing her to lose balance and drop all of her teammates to the hard ground.

Everybody was shocked at this sight, but wasn't I knew exactly what I was doing. Suddenly I shook my head and looked down at the mess of fallen cheerleaders on the ground. I looked out to the bleachers where nobody was present. I was alone. The flashback dissolved away, to me staring at the stomping figure. I watched his leg move up inches from the floor and down making a thud sound.

Then the figure smiled showing extremely sharp teeth and ran towards me. I gasped and closed my eyes. I jumped up from the counter and looked around. I had fallen asleep while waiting for my milk to warm up. It was all a dream, I went to the stove and saw that the milk evaporated, being in the heat for so long, so I sighed.

Then I heard it; the thudding sound from before but it turns out, it was the rocking chair in the living-room being lightly pushed by the wind, from the opened window. I walked to the window and shut it closed before once again hearing that sound. If it wasn't the chair, what was it? I turned around and looked in the area I am at, to see any moving, and nothing.

I became frustrated at this so I began to go upstairs before seeing someone run towards the kitchen. I gulped as I dared to follow it. I peeked from the corner and saw a girl in a cheerleader outfit. She looked like Giggles. She was trying to open the door and giggled. I sighed in relief as I decided to go and scare her. But a knock at the door scared me instead.

I turned around and saw Giggles outside my door waiting for me to answer. I was shocked to see her out there and not sitting in front of me. I looked at the figure again and it changed, the outfit was torn and patchy. The girl's skin was dirty and dead looking making me frightened as she raised from the floor slowly.

I turned and ran towards the door as fast as I can, and before finally reaching the knob I glanced at her face, which looked like a dead version of Giggles who made a spooky, ghastly groan ,and I jumped out the door, shuddering. I held my chest and controlled my breathing before looking up at the group of cheerleaders.

"Come on Flippy, stop fooling around. We have to go to the game, lets go. Toothy is counting on you. We'll wait for you in the car."said Giggles walking towards the parked car in front of my house. I tried to reconnect my thoughts on what just happened, but I had no time to think about it, and I can't let Toothy down.


End file.
